Pranks
by Namikaze Artemis
Summary: One-shot. Obito decides to prank Fugaku... and he happens to see something interesting.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**So, this is a rejected Uchiha Obito Ghost! OMAKE... but I spent so much time writing it, I thought it was a waste to just erase it...**

Pranks

Obito snuck into the Uchiha Head, Fugaku's, house. He was armed with paint balloons, sticky syrup, and of course toliet paper. He also had some other prank materials hid in his backpack.

Obito walked quickly up to Fugaku's office, ready to prank him like crazy. It wasn't personal- oh, who was he kidding. It was very personal.

Fugaku was very annoying. That was that.

Which meant that he was going to pranked. Although everyone would know that it was him, no one could punish him- mostly because there would be no proof that Obito actually did it.

Obito was pretty good at not leaving any evidence that he was the one who did it after a few years of being a ninja and doing pranks.

He smirked slightly as he opened the door to Fugaku's office. He had been waiting weeks for a chance to get reveng- er, do a prank on Fugaku.

Fugaku, was in a meeting with the Uchiha Clan Elders.

His wife Mikoto was attending an Uchiha Mother's Assosiation, bringing the newly-born Itachi with her.

In other words, the house was finally empty... except for Obito, of course.

Obito placed his backpack on the floor lightly and procured a bottle of sticky syrup with a grin.

"Now... where to start..." Obito murmured with a grin.

Just then, Obito's sharp ears took in the sound of a door opening. His eyes widened and he jumped under the desk swiftly.

There was the sound of footsteps as someone walked up the stairs. Then the door opened.

"I forgot to bring the book... How idiotic." Fugaku muttered. "Being able to discuss that helps quite a bit."

Fugaku walked up to the desk, and Obito froze, holding his breath.

He picked up a red book. "What's so great about this book, anyways? It just came out recently..."

Obito peeked up from behind the desk as he regarded Fugaku. He seemed to be reading a red book.

_Wait a sec... that book's..._

Obito whipped out his handy camera and clicked the button.

"Who's that?" Fugaku snapped, throwing the book onto the ground.

Obito paled and leaned against the desk.

Fugaku shook his head. "It must've been my imagination..."

He left the room.

Obito held his breath for another minute, then let it out all at once.

_Thank goodness... Anyways, I've got great blackmail material now!_

_Of course, that doesn't mean Fugaku's gonna escape from the pranking..._

10101010

Fugaku groaned and ran his hand through his hair. It had taken over a day to clean up all of the syrupy, gooey, mess.

Not to mention the toliet paper, dead leaves, and... fake Uchiha paperwork.

Fugaku groaned again. He still wasn't sure if the paperwork he had was real or not... Good thing the Uchiha Clan didn't have _too_ much paperwork.

_It must've been Uchiha Obito. No one else would do it. Besides, he was really angry at me for mocking him for not getting the Sharingan yet, even though we're in the middle of a war... Not that I said it outright, but it was obvious. _Fugaku thought, leaning back on his chair. _But, he didn't leave any evidence that it was him... Not that it makes a difference. I've called him here... I'll wrestle the truth out of him._

Obito grinned in front of Fugaku. "So? What do you want?"

"You messed up my office, and impeded Uchiha affairs." Fugaku said coldly.

"Now, what makes you say that?" Obito demanded innocently. "Do you have any proof?"

"I don't need proof!" Fugaku snapped.

"Well, I have some proof about... something else..." Obito grinned, drawing a single photo out of his pocket.

He placed it on the table.

Obito looked quite serious now, somehow. "If I remember correctly, this book is..."

He placed his finger onto the red book.

Fugaku paled.

"And by the way, this isn't my only copy." Obito warned, staring up at Fugaku.

Fugaku was silent.

"So..." Obito dragged out the word.

"What do you want?" Fugaku demanded brusquely.

"Straight to the point, huh?" Obito commented. "Okay. I want..."

Obito paused.

_Let me think..._

He smirked. "I want you to kneel down in front of me and say 'Obito-sama'."

Fugaku twitched. "Don't push it."

Obito waved the picture threateningly.

Fugaku gritted his teeth. "Will you give me the negatives if I do?"

"Negatives? Sure." Obito nodded.

_I have lots of copies anyhow._

Fugaku shook uncontrollably as he kneeled down onto the ground.

"An-nd?" Obito drawled.

"O-obito-s-s-s-s-san-sama." Fugaku muttered.

Obito grinned and threw the negatives onto the table.

_And now, for a swift escape._

He raced out of the door before Fugaku decided to kill him.

1010101010

**Really short... but who cares?**


End file.
